


Better Than Champagne

by kelleigh (girlfromcarolina)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic, F/M, Implied Relationships, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Riding, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfromcarolina/pseuds/kelleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the movers Danneel hired bail on her, she calls Jared, a guy from the firm she hooked up with last year. Jared agrees to help her out, but he doesn’t show up alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> This was totally inspired by the fact that dugindeep is moving soon :) Thank you to fiercelynormal for the beta last night! All mistakes are mine.

“Asshole,” Danneel curses as she throws her iPhone on top of the closest box. “See if I bring you a smoothie ever again.”

Moving _sucks_. At least the process does. Her new apartment is going to be amazing, but the scenic views and low rent are going to have to wait until she figures out how she’s going to get her belongings from Point A to Point B. 

Because the moving company _sucks_ , too, claiming they’d lost her reservation. And she’s just hung up on the last of her so-called ‘friends’ who stumbled over some of the lamest fucking excuses just to get out of helping her at the last minute. After all the crap Danneel has done for them—watching Brendan’s mutts while he was in the Bahamas getting engaged, teaching Vernette how to use a grill when she was trying to impress her new boyfriend. Those are just examples from the past two weeks! Damn right, her friends owe her more than one favor.

But no, here she is stuck between towers of boxes and disassembled furniture, one number left undialed on her phone. Danneel was hoping it wouldn’t come to this, but now she doesn’t have a choice.

She picks up her phone, thumbs down her contacts and hits Jared’s name.

~~~

Jared Padalecki can wear the hell out of a suit. Unfortunately for Danneel, he looks just as good rocking soft, faded jeans and a Longhorns t-shirt, brown hair loose around his ears. His forearms are bare except for a watch on one wrist and a wide leather and silver cuff on the other.

“Hey,” he greets her when she opens the door, “Jensen’s parking the truck out front. We got lucky and got a great spot.”

Danneel wishes she had time to duck into the empty bathroom and fix her messy ponytail, slap on something besides Chapstick and a quick flick of mascara. All of her clothes are in boxes or suitcases, meaning she can’t change out of her yoga pants and the Tulane Law School tank top that’s been washed too many times. Fortunately these pants do wonders for the shape of her ass.

“Should we start in the bedroom?”

Danneel whirls. “What?”

Jared indicates the back of the apartment with his thumb. “The bed? Probably the biggest thing you have, so we should get that and your couches in the truck first.”

Leading Jared into the bedroom brings a wave of déjà vu, because it’s not the first time Jared’s been there. They hooked up last fall after one of the firm’s cocktail events. Danneel doesn’t work with Jared—she’s in mergers while Jared works in litigation—but she’d seen him around enough to develop an attraction that came to fruition that night after hors d’oeuvres and just enough Malbec. They went around the block a few times, and when Jared left in the morning, Danneel had no complaints.

But things changed after that. These days, Jared acts awkwardly around her; he’s no longer the flirtatious man-giant she had a crush on. Definitely not the same guy who asked her if he could hug her when they were first introduced. Danneel thought about calling him a few times to see if he wanted to grab drinks or make a late-night visit to her apartment, but she never followed through. Jared’s still polite, friendly if they’re sharing the elevator or brushing past one another in the library, but the spark has faded.

This is why Danneel never expected Jared to pick up the phone, much less help her move. On top of that, Jared offered to bring a friend _and_ a truck.

Jared’s a good guy, but no one’s _that_ nice.

The bed has already been broken down, so Jared handles the headboard by himself while Danneel wrangles part of the frame. When she makes it down to the truck, she nearly drops the metal contraption as Jared’s friend jumps down from the back of the truck.

“Let me give you a hand with—”

They both freeze. Recognition hits Danneel like a slap in the face.

Dark club, swirling colors. A heavy bass _thump thump_ under her feet. Spinning on the dance floor and meeting the most beautiful eyes Danneel’s ever seen. The softest lips, too. Firm hands, freckled shoulders, _great cock_.

“Oh hey, Danneel, this is my buddy Jensen. We met at the gym a year or so ago. Can’t seem to shake him,” Jared laughs, oblivious. “Good thing he’s got a pretty face to look at, huh?”

Danneel wants to _die_. She’s standing between the only guy she’s ever slept with from the firm and a man she screwed two months ago in the bathroom of a club downtown. Of all the people Jared could’ve asked to help out…

The way Jensen’s staring back, he recognizes Danneel, too.

“C’mon, Jen.” Jared grabs his friend’s shoulder. “No lazing about in the truck. Help me get the couches down.”

Jensen’s expression flickers back to amusement. “You can’t carry those by yourself? I’ve seen what you can bench-press, man.”

“Don’t be jealous.”

“Jealous?” Jensen scoffs. “Are you kidding? Have you _seen_ me?”

Danneel feels blood rush to her cheeks. Her memory is pretty vivid in that regard—Jensen has no reason to be jealous. 

She listens to the guys banter as they head back into the building, leaving her alone at the curb. Clearly Jared and Jensen are close. Guys share stories about the people they’ve slept with, right? Though maybe it’s more than that. Along with the size of Jensen’s cock and the way his tongue felt between her breasts, Danneel also remembers seeing Jensen dance with a few guys before his interest caught on Danneel.

“If you’re not gonna help, you’ve gotta at least hold the door,” Jared says, poking his head out from the building.

“I was just thinking,” she explains uselessly, watching Jared’s face for the slightest change. If he knows about her and Jensen, he’s giving nothing away. “About where I’m gonna order us dinner from tonight.”

“Ask Jensen about that,” Jared suggests. “He runs an organic farm—does pretty well, too. Uses this truck for hauling big equipment and supplies. He knows the best places in the city to eat.”

Okay, Danneel never would have guessed that Jensen was a _farmer_ , but that explains the highlights in his hair that are too good to have come from any salon and the whipcord strength of his arms. Definitely wouldn’t mind sleeping with him again, but then there’s Jared who dropped everything to help her out today even though the two of them aren’t as close as they used to be.

Whatever, today is _not_ about getting lucky, she reminds herself. Danneel shoves those thoughts out of her head and hauls the bed frame into the truck while the guys maneuver one of her couches—sans cushions—through the door.

~~~

Jared’s moan is pure porn. Danneel’s mouth is too full to say anything, but this is _heaven_. Jensen is watching both of them with an intense expression, as if he’s trying to determine which one of them is enjoying it more.

Jared swallows and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. “This is the best pizza I’ve ever had.”

“Most of those ingredients are locally sourced,” Jensen tells them. “Better for you.”

“I wouldn’t care if it killed me—I would eat this every night.”

In lieu of a kitchen table, the three of them are sitting on the floor in front of Danneel’s coffee table, an empty six-pack carton tossed in the direction of the trash bag. The move went without a hitch, her new place filled with boxes. She insisted on buying dinner for the guys, deferring to Jensen’s suggestion of a local organic pizzeria. Jared and Jensen had tag-teamed a barbecue chicken pizza while Danneel polished off two enormous slices of her roasted vegetable pie.

Jared wasn’t kidding; Jensen knows the best places.

“If I lapse into a food coma, just leave me here,” Jared whines, leaning back against the couch. Jensen reaches over and pats his stomach, causing Jared to groan and swat at his hand.

Ignoring her past encounters with Jared and Jensen, Danneel realizes she had a great time today despite the low ache in her arms and legs. She enjoys hanging out with Jared outside the firm—he’s chivalrous and good-humored. Jensen was a mystery until now, but his perfectly timed sarcasm and brilliant smile hit Danneel on a level that goes beyond simple attraction.

And maybe it’s the beer doing the talking, but there’s _something_ in the air between the three of them. Danneel’s familiar with the way Jared flirts comfortably with men, women, and potted plants, and it feels good to respond in kind. But little by little, Jensen has gone from stoically friendly to the most brazenly flirtatious one of the group, personality drawn out by Jared’s open enthusiasm and Danneel’s coy innuendos.

Danneel should not be this turned on by a pair of sweaty men dressed in faded cotton with callused palms and zero product in their hair. Jared and Jensen are hitting her buzzer _hard_. Even more so because she can’t stop thinking about the two of them together—the two of them together _with her_.

Holy hell.

Jensen and Jared start cleaning up the boxes and napkins while Danneel tosses her leftover pizza in the fridge. She’s about to grab the second pack of beers when Jared bumps into her from behind.

“Looks like we had the same idea,” he teases, nodding towards the carton in her hands. 

Danneel tries to turn around, but she’s trapped between the fridge door and Jared’s chest. She tilts her chin up, because at his height, Jared can’t help but loom over her, and meets his soft stare.

They’re kissing before Danneel even processes the thought that she _wants_ to. Jared pulls her away from the cold at her back, one hand gently holding her face. It’s been long enough since they kissed that Danneel forgot what it felt like, but as soon as she slips her tongue into Jared’s mouth, it all comes rushing back. She remembers the way Jared would follow her lead, let her control the depth and intensity. And Danneel likes it _intense_ , aligning her entire body with Jared’s—up on her tip-toes to reach his lips—and demonstrating how much she wants this to happen.

Until she hears Jensen step into the kitchen and stop.

Jared lets go, and for a few mortifying seconds, Danneel’s pretty sure she’s just ruined a relationship—she knew there was something going on between the guys!—but then she turns and watches Jensen’s mouth curve into a smile.

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to wait,” Jensen chides, looking straight at Jared. “I thought we were gonna ask Danni together.”

“I meant to, Jen, but it just sort of happened.”

Annoyed at the fact that the guys are talking _around_ her, Danneel cuts in. “Wait, are you guys dating?”

“Sort of—”

“Not really,” Jared says over Jensen’s answer. “I mean, we sleep together a lot.”

“And that’s not dating?” Jensen asks.

“Well, I thought you wanted…” Jared throws Jensen a weighted glance.

“I do.”

“Hang on.” Danneel slips out from between Jared and the fridge. Her ass is _freezing_. “What the hell are you guys talking about?”

Jensen scoffs. “What is and isn’t considered _dating_ , apparently.”

Jared opens his mouth to protest, but Danneel isn’t finished. “I meant about me. If you guys are together, then why—”

“Why were we flirting with you all night?” Jensen asks, stepping closer. “Because I wanted to, and because Jared wanted to.”

“We weren’t trying to bait or mislead you,” Jared assures, and Danneel lets go of the anger that had begun creeping up on her. “Things just seemed to be going really well between all of us.”

Jensen leans back against the opposite counter, hips angled towards Jared and Danneel. “I know you and Jared hooked up last year,” he informs them. “And when I recognized you, I told Jared what happened between us in that club.”

“Got me so damn hot,” Jared admits, dropping his chin. Danneel feels a flush spreading up from her chest. “Listening to what the two of you did together.”

“You shared stories about me…” Danneel shakes her head. “I don’t know whether to be creeped out or turned on.”

“We were hoping you’d be flattered,” Jensen says, steering the conversation. “In the club, you were the most gorgeous woman I’d ever seen. You’re even more beautiful today in those pants and that sexy little tank top, but now that I actually know you, I can see why Jared has such an enormous crush on you. He told me how you’re always bringing cupcakes and smoothies to anyone having a rough time at the firm.”

“Jen…”

But Jensen doesn’t stop. “He always talks about how good you are at your job, how you make people smile. And what a great kisser you were.”

“So why have you been avoiding me at work?” Danneel asks. It just doesn’t make sense if what Jensen’s saying is true. “I’ve barely talked to you since we hooked up.”

“I didn’t know what to say,” Jared admits. “You never said you wanted anything more than the one night. I guess I kept my distance because I wasn’t sure how you’d react if I kept flirting with you.”

“In other words,” Jensen says, smirking, “he really fucked up, but now you know he’s basically gone for you, Danni—for both of us.”

He winks. Jared looks mortified, but Danneel’s beginning to see the truth in all of this.

Exasperated—and horny just thinking about what might be possible—Danneel cuts through the verbal foreplay. “So you were hoping for a threesome?”

“Or more,” Jared confirms, “if that’s something you might want.”

“It’s all up to you,” Jensen adds, “whatever you want to do. Jared and I know what we want, so—”

Words are doing _nothing_ for Danneel; she already knows what she wants. She throws herself at Jensen with the idea of messing up those insanely pretty lips. His arms fall into place around her waist, leaving space for Jared’s hands to settle just below on the curve of her hips. It feels so much better to have pressure at her front _and_ back, kissing Jensen while Jared’s lips skim the fine hairs on the back of her neck.

Jared’s mouth moves up to her ear, Jensen breaking the kiss to watch. Jared’s words send a tingle straight down her spine at the same time she feels just how interested the guys are in what’s happening.

“It’s a good thing we already put the bed together, huh?”

~~~

“He’s got such a great mouth,” Jensen groans, sliding his cock back and forth across Jared’s parted lips, “and— _fuck_ —I love using it.”

Danneel’s barely paying attention, but the _way_ Jensen says this stuff hits her straight in the belly, heat spreading up, down, and out. Beneath her, Jared’s chest is covered in sweat, the shine prominent in carved valleys and dips. With his feet planted on the bed, knees raised at Danneel’s back, he manages the leverage to drive up with his hips as Danneel bounces on his lap, his cock filling every inch.

The sheets are damp under Danneel’s shins—the three of them have been going at each other since the sun went down, and now it’s nearly ten o’clock. Jensen’s shirt is draped over the lamp in the corner of Danneel’s bedroom, dimming the light in the room. It’s still enough to see the bliss on Jared’s face as Danneel rides him and Jensen glides in and out of his mouth.

And the words keep coming. 

“I wanna see him use it on you,” Jensen continues, one hand on his own hip to steady his thrusts. “See him torment you for _hours_ before he lets you come. Then we can return the favor and drive him crazy together.” 

Jared has some serious blowjob skills, and Danneel plans to watch that kind of action over and over again later when she’s not a few good thrusts away from coming. Her nipples are tingling from the attention lavished on them over the last few hours, two tongues slipping between her breasts and down before Jensen peeled her panties off and asked if he could watch her _go all cowgirl_ on Jared.

When it hits, Danneel’s orgasm leaves her gasping for breath, thighs locked around Jared’s waist and quaking with the force. She’s always preferred being on top—the position is almost guaranteed to get her off no matter what the guy is doing—but this is something else. Shattering and amazing, and she can’t fucking wait to do it again.

Jensen knee-walks down the mattress until he’s beside her, mouth dropping to her throat and moving up. He kisses her as Jared’s thrusts become erratic, the last pulses of her orgasm rushing into her thighs.

“He’s so close,” Jensen whispers against her lips. “You’re giving it to him so good, Danni. I could watch you two every night, in every position. I bet you’d love to have Jared give it to you _exactly_ the way you want it, as many times as you want it.”

Danneel moans; Jared still feels so good inside of her. He’s huge, and she’s sensitive, but she can’t stop. At least Jensen’s there to help them both move.

“You, too,” she says, and hearing that makes Jared’s hips buck up like a Texas bronco. “I want you, too.”

Jensen smiles. “You can have me whenever you want, just like you did when we met.”

Apparently that’s all Jared can take. He seizes Danneel’s ass in his oversized hands, fingers digging in as he comes, and the tendons in his neck are visible as his entire body goes taut.

That only leaves Jensen.

As soon as Jared gets rid of the condom and steadies himself on wobbly limbs (Danneel feels so smug, it’s _ridiculous_ ), he looks at Danneel and nods.

“Your turn,” he says, reaching for Jensen’s elbow. His voice sounds like it’s gone through the wringer, stretched out and thin, but the heat is quick to flare up in his eyes. Danneel advances alongside him, the two of them bowling Jensen over onto his back, his cock standing proud.

“Let me,” Jared tells Danneel as they both lean down, “he and I got tested together. But I’ll let you in on a secret.” His whisper is for show—Jensen can easily overhear. “Jen loves having his nipples played with. Get ‘em nice and wet, rub your fingers over them…whatever you want. He’ll be coming in no time.”

And Danneel can’t resist a temptation like that.

~~~

“Well, we christened the bedroom. What’s next?”

Jensen’s laugh rumbles through Danneel. On the other side of him, Jared leans up on his elbow and smiles down at his two bed partners. Danneel shimmied into her tank top and panties after the three of them washed up and got comfortable again; Jensen and Jared found their own underwear—boxer-briefs for Jensen, soft boxers for Jared—before climbing back onto the bed and snuggling down with Danneel.

“I don’t have any other furniture put together,” Danneel says, “and I don’t know how kitchen sex works with three people.”

“We’ll improvise.” Jensen pulls her closer. Without sheets, lying naked on the bed is starting to get a bit chilly. Danneel needs to remember which boxes contain her linens. “Maybe we’ll save that room for last, though.”

“And there’s always my condo to break in,” Jared offers. He takes up the most room on the bed, not just because of his height, but the sprawl of his limbs. Clearly he enjoys spreading out.

“My house has plenty of rooms.”

Danneel settles into the warmth of Jensen’s chest. His hand tickles her lower back, but it’s comfortable, Jared looking on with soft, sleepy eyes. She thought the aftermath of their scorching hot threesome would be awkward, but they fit together as easily as they had before Danneel kissed Jared and got this ball rolling.

The offer comes out naturally, a side-effect of feeling sated and safe.

“You guys want to stay here tonight?”

Jared’s eyes open wider. “Really? Yeah, we do,” he says after sharing a glance with Jensen. “I think we’re gonna need sheets or something, though.”

“That means you’ll be helping me unpack.”

“After a little rest, we’ll do whatever you need us to,” Jensen grumbles, the first to succumb to heavy eyelids.

Jared looks over at Danneel, eyes slightly less expressive than they were a moment ago. “And maybe tomorrow we can talk about all this?”

She nods, excited to figure out what’s in store for the three of them, and Jared settles back onto the mattress, wrapping one of his legs around Jensen’s. Danneel does the same on her side.

As she drifts off, Danneel mutters quietly to herself.

“Best move ever.”

 

FIN.


End file.
